White Flag
by scapegoatx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have only one summer left to themselves before joining the Host Club. Unfortunately, it'll be spent at a distant summer camp in America were an impossible battle waits.


**White Flag**

**Summary: **Hikaru and Kaoru have only one summer left to themselves before joining the Host Club. Unfortunately, it'll be spent at a distant summer camp in America were an impossible battle waits.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC, the twins, etc. However, the plot, setting, and outside characters do belong to me.

**Rated T for…**language, sexual jokes/innuendos, dangerous behavior, and everything else that comes with being a teenager.

It all started when our mother sent us to an American summer camp.

Hikaru and I were told it was to improve our English and make wonderful memories. However, we both knew we were sent in order to keep out of our mother's hair while she prepared for her fashion show. Of course, it's not like we hated her for it. We understood that she had a job to do and a summer camp was the simplest and least boring of the options.

If we were going to hate anything; it would be the summer camp itself. To be more specific; we hated the people the most.

They were always trying to break into our world.

"Kaoru," my brother spoke in question.

We were both deciding if it was worth the risk to talk to the other teens. They chatted together casually; laughing at some dumb joke and hugging each other in friendly greeting. It was just another summer camp for them.

"Considering the fact we'll have to deal with that dumb sempai back home-"

"-we should try." He sighed in conclusion. We both knew the answer. We at least needed to appear friendly.

However, that would be harder said than done. We'd never even tried making friends before. So, we stood there in the shadow a tree and waited. It's not like we expected them to swarm to us with questions, however, we didn't want to leave. It was safe under that tree.

"This food is-"

"-common and bland." Hikaru nodded in agreement yet continued to eat. We sat at our own table and ate in silence.

"It's rather awful, isn't it," interrupted a low voice. Well, it was silent. Slowly, we glanced up at the person brave enough to approach. The stranger being a plain blonde with her hair pulled back. We took in her amazing array of freckles and tan skin, followed by a closer look at her jean shorts and plain T-shirt.

"What a mess," commented Hikaru. He seemed shocked that any girl would be bold enough to wear such ill-fitting clothes. Her eyebrows drew together in question.

"Hikaru, she can't understand." He turned toward me and smirked.

"Am I not speaking English?" I returned the grin and placed my elbow on the table with my chin on resting on my hand. Her green eyes were lit with confusion and her face was nearly priceless.

"Of course you are. She just can't understand why someone would say such-"

"Oh, I get it!" She cried with a grin; cutting my response short. The blonde casually sat on the bench across from us, lazily slouching with her elbows supporting her, "you two are new to the summer camp scene, aren't you? That's why you're wondering why my clothes are so dirty." No, we already-

"You'll get used to it. I'm Kendra, but my friend's call me Kenny." With that she held out her hand in typical American greeting.

I crinkled my nose at her knowing that Hikaru was doing the same. What a noisy girl. It was impossible to think to yourself when she was talking. Sure, it's annoying when someone speaks over you normally but it's even worse being interrupted inside your head.

We took turns glancing for her hand to each other. Finally, I bite my inner lip and held my hand out for her to shake. Her hand was small and calloused, probably for climbing to many tree's or digging too many holes in the dirt. Hikaru followed suit and held out his hand, though unlike me he let his eyes travel elsewhere in the room.

"I'm Kaoru-"

"And I'm Hikaru."

"Foreign brothers? How cool," Her grin grew larger if possible. Hikaru let out a 'tsk' and began poking the wilted salad with his plastic fork. I understood his disinterest and felt myself beginning to stare off into space. What a boring girl. And to have a nickname like Kenny? How stupid.

"You guys don't look too excited. I guess that means you haven't heard about the new comer's dare then." I could feel Hikaru perk up beside me and we shifted our gaze to hers. A Cheshire grin was spread across her face. Kendra let the statement hang in the air and waited for us to raise the question.

"Ugh, fine. What's the new comer's dare?" Hikaru set down his fork and frowned. Kendra blew off the question and stood up, her palms still on the table.

"I suppose you'll find out. Someone will come to get you guys and midnight; so **don't **go to sleep. Otherwise, you'll be in for an awful camp excperiance." Kendra left at that statement with a wink; her friends instantly kicking up a racket when she sat down at a distant table.

I turned to Hikaru and met his gaze. Suddenly, we both let a small smile slip. Maybe camp won't suck so much after all.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I understand it skips around a lot and was kind of short but that's all I could do at the moment. Please leave a review if you can!**


End file.
